


the revolution will not be televised

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Gun Violence, Guns, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Revolution, Revolutionaries, lapslock, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: minsoo's hand shakes.someone's dying, somewhere.
Relationships: Kim Daehyun (Lost in Translation)/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the revolution will not be televised

something's burning, somewhere.

minsoo's hand shakes - the gun clutched in his grasp trembling, a silent fear - and his ~~friendlover~~ prisoner stares up at him, dark eyes empty and dull.

"do it," he challenges, a sardonic twist to his lips. "do it, you fucking traitor."

minsoo's hand shakes.

someone's dying, somewhere.

his gaze roves around the space - over the dead in both white and black, over the black-haired head covered in blood, over the boy whose red hair matches the blood on his clothes - and then back to his prisoner. 

they're the last two left, here.

the revolution will not be televised. not when minsoo shot the reporter.

"you're the traitor," minsoo breathes, voice too-loud in the near silence. "you betrayed us. betrayed me."

the prisoner tilts his head, hair shining gold even in this light (and _god_ , wasn't that how he got his codename? apollo? the god of the stars, of music, of light and laughter-) and looking like he could be sitting in their room, strumming his guitar, every bit the struggling musician he pretended to be.

"you can kill me," the prisoner grins, and it's white, white like his clothes, white like clean tile and sterile hallways they drag people to.

nobody comes back from those halls.

"but you know this won't stop anything, don't you?"

and minsoo does know that, somehow. 

"don't you, icarus?"

"you don't have the right to say that name."

"then what would you prefer? _lee minsoo_?"

he rolls the name around his tongue like a deadly weapon, infusing it with venom and spitting it back in minsoo's face.

"or is that too much like minsung?"

minsoo's breath catches, and his prisoner grins, all sorts of shades of manic and sharp and deadly.

"i always knew you were afraid of that. of not measuring up to him. he never would've let this happen."

minsoo can't pull the trigger.

"he was a worthy adversary. you...?"

his prisoner's grin widens, demented mirth sparkling in those brown eyes. 

"you and castor and prometheus. all with delusions of grandeur. but in all those old stories, _icarus_..."

"shut up."

"...they all die."

"shut _up_."

"say my name, minsoo. say my name. i want to hear it one last time before i die."

"you don't deserve that."

"i thought you loved me?"

"i could never love a traitor."

"then what was _everything_ , minsoo? what was all of that?"

minsoo stares at him, chest heaving, and _god_ , he should've known he could never do a thing to this man. 

_god_ , he was such a fool.

"you can't kill me," his prisoner grins, blood dripping down his chin. he's the epitome of _beautiful ruin_ \- on the verge of death, but still as horrifyingly stunning as he's ever been. "you can't kill the truth."

"whatever the fuck you are isn't the truth."

"say my name, then."

isn't it funny? minsoo muses, staring into those dull brown eyes. 

they seem to have switched roles in this dance.

"you're a traitor."

"then why won't you say my name?"

"you don't deserve it."

"we both know that's not true."

dongho and jaewon's bodies must be cold by now, minsoo thinks.

"you killed them all."

"i engineered it. i have no blood on my hands."

"that's a lie. you know it's a lie."

"is it really?"

his hair gleams in the dregs of light filtering through the cracks in the roof - blinding gold, a sunshine he once worshiped - but now, looking at him, minsoo sees nothing but a fallen angel.

"say my name, soo."

"you don't deserve it."

"we're just going back and forth, now."

his former boyfriend grins - sharp, wolfish - and reaches up to grab the barrel of the gun. "you can't do it, can you?"

the second before the gun leaves his grasp, minsoo decides something.

icarus always chased apollo, and apollo killed him.

minsoo will be damned if this man does the same.

the gun discharges, and daehyun slumps over, a bullet wound in the center of his forehead.

there's a moment where nothing moves.

and minsoo-

stares.

he stares at the blood trickling from the hole in daehyun's head, the blood mingling with his blond hair, the way his dark eyes stare, unseeing, at the sky.

and he knows it's not the first person he's killed.

he knows it won't be the last.

but looking at daehyun like this - the picture of beautiful ruin - he remembers.

he remembers minsung, remembers the way his brother's hair looked, pastel painted over with shades of red.

he remembers dongho, remembers the way he bled out slowly (so slowly) leaning against that crate, blood spilling over his lips as he gasped for air he wouldn't find.

he remembers jaewon, remembers those wide, dark eyes pleading with him before a bullet shot through his head.

he remembers daehyun.

daehyun told him he loved him.

but daehyun loved minsoo like apollo loved icarus, and minsoo can't stand to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
